Children Of Agni
by WMWConquerer
Summary: Zuko and Azula relationship staring at childhood moving on from there splits from the main storyline later on while everyone in in Ba Sing Se Rated M for blood gore and possible lemon and heavy sexual angst in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Children Of Agni

Chapter 1 the Beginning

Zuko could remember the beginning when his little sister had been brought into his life. He had been very young but he could still remember how he had felt, he had adored her she was such a cute baby. When she got older they began to play together, and they were nearly inseparable. On dark stormy nights when Azula would get scared she would sneak into Zuko's room crawl into bed with him and Zuko would stroke her hair until the fear was gone and she fell asleep. Uncle Iroh would come and visit the children would always rejoice he always brought the best of gifts from the war, new little toys, trinkets, and bobbles. The came the day when Azula was sent to the fire academy when she was 8 and Zuko was 10.

She came to him the night before and said to him "Zuzu why are they taking me away"

Zuko turned to her and blew warm air over her shivering form before he replied, "Because father wants you to go and become powerful"

"Why can't they train me here?"

" They have their reasons I suppose." Zuko replied weakly, his little sister snuggled into him and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Zuko awoke the next morning to the feeling of his sister's warm breath on his cheek. She looked so pale and innocent, her heart was like the purest of rubies. He got up out of bed and went out onto his balcony to watch the sun rise. The sunrise was a beautiful crimson, the sky mourned with him, he was about to lose his best friend. Running his hands along the intricate grooves in the rail Zuko felt a warm hand on top of his; he looked at Azula, and she was crying, Zuko pulled her to him.

Azula left late that morning, Zuko mourned her absence, but his parents then intensified her training schedule. Not only did he learn firebending, but also math English, politics history, duel broadswords, and espionage. Zuko had little time to think at all, much less mourn.

Three years later Azula returned to the palace, but she did not return alone; four women accompanied her in addition to the royal procession, they were her instructors Li and Lo, and her friends Mai and Ty Lee. As Azula and her companions departed the entourage Zuko and Ursa stood waiting to greet them.

Azula spoke in a sharp exacting tone "Prince Zuko" she spat, bowing "Lady Ursa" repeating the gestures. "Please escort me to the Fire Lord"

Zuko gestured for them to follow, as he led them to the Throne Room. Zuko was lost in chaotic confusion of how much his sister had changed. How could three short years of training change someone so much. His fears were confirmed at dinner when she ate in complete silence and then left to spend time training with her new "friends". Two months later Azula left for the academy again; but this time Zuko wasn't sad to see her go; he only feared what she would be like when she returned next.

Nine more months of training and advancement, hard work definitely paid off Zuko's fire bending improved greatly; soon he would start the advanced set. He was training under Master Kezon. In the month of July his sister returned again for a summer break of sorts with her friends. Zuko refused to break his schedule to reacquaint himself with the cruel twisted shell of a human his sister had become. He only saw his sister five or six times during her entire stay, she teased berated and humiliated him five of these times, the exception is when they performed before fire lord Azulon and even then she tried to make him seam inferior.

When Fire Lady Ursa disappeared Zuko was devastated, however Azula was just satisfied that her father had become fire Lord and the war would go on. She held no pity and no remorse, her heart had been frozen into stasis and without love she had become crueler than ever.

Then at the end of her stay she saw the Agni Kai, she watched with quiet anticipation. The fear and shame pouring out from her brother; she lapped it up and savored its lovely taste, her father's look of terrible cruelty as he raised his hand to deliver the devastating blow that would forever scar Zuko in more than one way. She would never forget that scene, the scene that marked her ascension to crown princess. For the first time the bittersweet smile crossed her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Exile

Zuko looked at the melancholy scene around him there was a light rain falling; the men were loading supplies onto the ship; the ship he would soon call home. Azula stood on the balcony off of Zuko's room, where many years ago she had asked him why they were taking her away, she had a completely neutral expression but inside her emotions were in uttermost combat with one another. Her objective had been achieved, her father was fire lord her brother was out of the way which left her as the crown princess, the throne would be hers when father died. The debate that now raged within her was at what cost. Her object of torture, attentions, and the only one left in the palace that would save her over themselves was leaving. He would never return as prince as long as father was alive, only perhaps as a prisoner. She watched her brother's ship disappear into the horizon; she went back inside rain not the only substance running down her face. Deeply disturbed by her lack of control, she went to Li and Lo for advice.

Zuko walked into his new room, if there was one good thing about being cast out: it was it meant being separated from Azula. She had begun to creep him out more than usual, showing up in odd places just to torment him, almost as if she had known that this was coming. Uncle Iroh came up and put a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"I'm coming with you" Iroh said to Zuko, "family sticks together"

"Thank you uncle" Zuko replied as he walked out to inspect the rest of his ship.

Both Zuko and Azula resumed their firebending training, Azula forever the prodigy delved into it progressing immensely. Zuko on the other hand moved very slowly, his commitment and pace were steady but his inner conflict prohibited discipline and progress. While he traveled the world Zuko became more distant from, his uncle and his crew, until I his mind they were just tools to capture his quarry. As hard as his Uncle might try Zuko would not let go, not become peaceful again. Azula's heart hardened and crystallized, no one could touch her heart now. Through the consoling of Li and Lo she began to believe her brother's absence was for he best. Li and Lo could see the young woman struggle with her emotions, they knew that as long as she struggled to master herself she would struggle with the advanced techniques. From that point on they also became her personal advisors and consolers.

During one of the many consoling sessions with Li and Lo, Azula spoke to them about her relationship with her father.

She said "I admire him, his ambition, his power, his cold hard expression, and most of all his unfeeling swift destruction of everything that lies in his path to power."

"be wary" said Li, "and cautious" said Lo, "Remember your brother, Zuko, he stood as the one threat to your father's power"

"He was the one that could do to your father what he did to your father" said Li

"For crime begets crime" continued Lo "And your father dishonored and exiled him not out of shame of Zuko's weakness but in fear of him"

"And if you show will and strength he may do the same to you" they finished in unison.

Zuko sat in his room meditating in front of a line of candles. His face was set in a grimace.

"Zuko" Iroh said softly as he came up to him, "you cannot continue to hate them forever, they are after all, your family"

"I WILL HATE THEM IF I WANT TO HATE THEM" Zuko screamed "they shamed and dishonored me for doing what is right, and that is unforgivable, even if I was not banished I would still hate them."

"My brother can be a dogmatic fool at times, Zuko do not let hate fester in your heart." Finished Iroh calmly. Iroh thought he saw for one moment, a flash of peace and hope, but then all the lanterns in the room burned brighter then extinguished.

Prince Zuko's search was desperate; he could not let go of his hate, his shame, or his desperation for his honor. He became highly unstable demanding perfection of his crew and his mentor. He tried to learn firebending from his uncle, but he was still unable to achieve stability and discipline and so in the end he slowed down and nearly gave up trying.

Azula had to calm her mind, she had to let go of the drive, and let the energy flow through her. She tried again and again to produce lightning, but all she got was a blast in the face.

"We have discovered what lies in your heart" said Li "yes indeed" said Lo. "Your early conflicts are disrupting your solace, are they not?"

"What do you mean?" Azula replied sternly her scorched features tightening into a grimace.

"We have found that you are suppressing old emotions" Li started "ambition, jealousy" continued Lo "and lust" they finished together.

"you are possessive like your father, and caring like your mother, and ambitious like both." Continued Li.

"But, when you realized that your brother lay as an obstacle, in your path to power, you sought to undo him, but in doing so you were undoing the object of your desire."

Azula took a moment to let everything they had said sink in. Indeed, she had sought his undoing, always taunting and teasing him knowing well he would never raise his hand against her. She felt the fire of desire pooling between her thighs as she thought about him, she let out a small gasp of realization.

Li and Lo nodded in agreement reading the mind of their young pupil. "Put your desire, your ambition, and your lust into the fire, let it burn."

Azula did and the fire burned blue, was hotter and more forceful. Li and Lo nodded in approval.

"Now; you will be able to master lightning," they said.


	3. Chapter 3

Children Of Agni

Chapter 3 the Chase

Love and hate clashed in Azula's mind as she stepped out from the shadows, revealing herself to her brother. She watched his stoic features change to anger when she called him Zuzu. It pleased her to see him angry, to cause him pain. She took her leave, and went back to her ship. Soon she would have what she wanted.

She personally executed the captain for his little slip of the tongue. Her brother and uncle's escape was most displeasing. After a discussion with her mentors, Azula decided she needed a small fast elite team to capture the Dragon of the West. She went to the city of Omashu to recruit a few of her friends. Tylee was far too bubbly for Azula's taste in friends, but her skills as a martial artist were invaluable. Mai was a good friend to Azula, her sense of dry humor made Azula laugh, but her crush on Zuko annoyed Azula, Zuko was Azula's prize. So her team set she started tracking and hampering the avatar.

Much to her surprise Azula did not have to track down Zuko, Zuko tracked her down, and challenged her for claim over the avatar. His power could not match Her own, but he did serve as a valiant annoyance as she attempted to capture the avatar; his intervention was enough to prevent the capture. That was the final straw; her brother had to either be captured or destroyed, or better yet captured and then slowly destroyed mentally, physically, and emotionally. Azula felt a swell of emotion and quickly burned it, making her fire hotter. She would no longer care, she would take him if she could, but would kill him with no regrets.

Zuko started his firebending training again with Iroh, progress was slow Zuko could not master his inner turmoil, and therefore he could not master lightning. Zuko did however manage to learn how to redirect lightning, and some of the universal wisdom of the world. He learned the wisdom of the four elements: Air is free, water is change, earth is strong, fire is power. Zuko failed to master lightning, and his uncle thought that he would not master anything, without mastering his emotions first. But uncle was wrong, Zuko failure had awoken the fire within him, if his uncle could create new techniques then so could he.

One night around the fire Zuko was meditating, earth is strong he mused strong steady and stable, Zuko let his chi expand outwards from his body, he maintained his solid mentality pushing his chi out even further. It formed a solid shell around him, strong and protecting, an impenetrable barrier. Zuko pushed it out farther and gasped as the fire was extinguished, or rather part of the fire was extinguished. The flames lapped the outside of the barrier but could not penetrate it. Zuko exhaled and let the barrier fall away.

"I deal with this in the morning" he whispered weakly as he lay down to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Side note: I am a tea-loving freak; I'm drinking a huge mug of Ginseng tea while writing this.

Children Of Agni

Chapter 4 Ba Sing Se

Zuko and his uncle arrived in Ba Sing Se with little occurrence, his uncle got them both jobs making and serving tea (no, not more tea!), and little apartment in the lower ring of the city. Zuko hated the city, he always had, and he hated being caged in by walls and rules and those strange men in the black and green uniforms. But most of all Zuko was sick of his Uncle acting as though they were going to settle here, and live here. Zuko didn't want to live imprisoned. He had enjoyed one night in this city and that was his date. Even after those men had given his uncle a new teashop and a new apartment, even if it was a nice and beautiful prison, it is still a prison.

The flyers fell slowly and beautifully; Zuko reached out and caught one. This was a ray of hope, the avatar had lost his bison, and if Zuko could find him first… well he'd think about what to do with it later, the main thing was that he would have it.

Iroh sat, lost in memory, remembering his son, and their journey to war together. His son had been his lieutenant, his right hand man, and his best friend. They had barely known each other before their journey to war. On the six hundredth day when his son had led the charge into the breach, and fell fighting against that monster. Iroh's heart had been torn from his chest.

Zuko entered the room to see his uncle packing, damn! Zuko had just thought up a new firebending technique and was going to write it down, draw a picture, anything so he would not forget it. Then he saw the expression on his uncle's face and he knew what he was going to name the technique.

"So, I have been thinking of names for my new tea shop" said the old man rapidly trying to hide his emotions. "How about the Jasmine dragon, it is dramatic, poetic, and has a nice ring to it."

"The Avatar is in Ba Sing Se Uncle" Said Zuko taking out the flyer, "And he has lost his bison"

He cautioned him not to go looking for trouble, that it could destroy all the good things that have happened to them since they reached the city. Zuko didn't listen, Zuko didn't care, he knew what he wanted, and he knew his own destiny. That night he donned the mask of the blue spirit and went in search of the bison. Taking a Dai Li agent prisoner he forced him to tell where the headquarters were, Zuko then knocked out his prisoner locked him in a storehouse, after removing his stone hands and shoes and left him there to rot. Zuko broke into the Dai Li headquarters snuck through the passageways searching each cell in turn. He found the bison soon enough was about to take it for his own when he heard someone enter the room.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked in surprise,

"Ah, the blue spirit, I wonder who could be behind that mask?" his uncle inquired rhetorically.

"Uncle what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you going to do now that you have the avatar's bison? This is exactly what happened when you captured the avatar at the North Pole, you had him and then you had nowhere to go. You never think these things through."

"I would have figured something out."

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death."

Zuko went and cut each and everyone of the chains that bound Appa to the floor.

"Go, find the avatar!" Zuko shouted, Appa needing no further encouragement, gave Zuko an approving nod before flying away.

Zuko and Iroh made their way out of Lake Laogai finally arising out of the lakeside entrance. Zuko stood on the shore looking into the blue mask that marked his darkest deeds.

"You did the right thing nephew" Iroh stated calmly then he saw the troubled expression on Zuko's face as he looked at the mask, "leave it behind" Iroh stated simply.

Zuko dropped the mask into the water and watched it until it was out of sight. He and his uncle made their way back to the city; it was time to move into their new apartment.

Azula walked away from the battle with only a few cuts and bruises, but she had three broken ribs. Her opponent had come off better. Ever since her failed siege of Ba Sing Se she had been unable to bend lightning properly, even when she calmed her mind she could not produce a deadly voltage. So her opponent survived, and she was probably back to full strength by now, while Azula was still marred. Even as Ty lee tended to her various wounds Azula cursed that little peasants existence. These would take a few weeks to heal, ah well, time to plan. Azula allowed herself a small gasp of pain as Ty lee wrapped her chest in bandages.

Zuko sat in his new room, painting a firebending technique. It was taken from the wisdom of earth, and somewhat from the wisdom of water. His brow furrowed, brush moving in delicate strokes; praying to Agni that this one would work. A technique he could use to defend, to protect. He had tried so many times to make the technique he had developed to diffuse fire so many times, and still he could not replicate the power he had felt on that night in the wilderness. He could extinguish the fire, but only to an extent.

"Uncle just stream the fire at me" Zuko ordered as he put up his anti-fire shield moving his arms in an outward direction, they had found a place to practice underneath their new tea shop. Zuko made his aura strong like earth, and for a few seconds uncle's fire could only come within a few feet of Zuko, just lapping around the edges of the shield but then the flames broke through and Zuko barely had enough time to dodge out of the way.

"Zuko these attempts are futile, you're a fire bender, you can only create and bend the fire to your will you cannot force it into nonexistence." Iroh argued adamantly.

"I have done it before uncle, and I must figure out how to do it again." Zuko spoke calmly, but with a soft edge.

"You are living a life of peace now" his uncle protested, "why do you insist on developing your firebending if you have no use for it."

"Uncle, you told me the reason yourself, many years ago: I must provide in peace what I will need in war." Zuko breathed deep and spoke in a resounding tone "now shoot fire at me; we are going to get this right."


	5. Chapter 5

Side note: never add week old coffeemate to blood rose tea, nastiest tea ever made by my hands.

Children Of Agni

Chapter 5 The Children In Conflict

Zuko woke up early every morning to watch the sunrise over the city, after which he would train and experiment in firebending. He would later go to work in Uncle's new teashop, and set up everything before Uncle even got up. Zuko would make the first batch of tea, he wasn't nearly as good as Uncle but he had improved by leaps and bounds, other people could drink it without flinching horribly or throwing up.

Azula talked with Li and Lo as the entourage approached its destination. "Thank you for coming, we are about to undertake a great challenge"

"We would never miss the second great siege of Ba Sing Se" Said Li, " And we would never fail to disappoint you" continued Lo, "Let us Review your strategy, is it not based upon general Iroh's"

"Despite his weakness not even I can overlook his tactical brilliance." Said Azula as she unfolded her map.

Week after week dragged on and on in Ba Sing Se, Zuko hated this place, this prison. The new teashop and apartment were nice, but having the freedom to do what you want is irreplaceable. His firebending was his only way out; the only way to rebel productively. His uncle had taken to their new environment wonderfully, the teashop flourished and the new apartment was comfortable, Iroh hired Pao as a server so Zuko did not even have to work in the teashop so during the day Zuko would take long walks in the city, meditate in the lower chamber or learn how to make tea from his uncle, people were even drinking his tea now without noticing it was not made by Iroh. As much as Zuko hated to admit it, life was good here in this prison called Ba Sing Se.

Azula watched the sun's first light creep over the horizon. The army had reached Ba Sing Se, they had made it across the bay and had gotten off the ships, this would be a fight for the history books. Her forces were massive, all garrisons had emptied at her call to battle, and they numbered in the millions.

"General Pyre go ready the troops, it is time to bring down the wall." Azula stated with cold pride. Her new gold-laced armor glinting in the morning sun she was well protected, cords of the flexible gold ran throughout the armor, no earth bender could touch her today.

Zuko had snuck onto the outer wall to watch the sun rise; it was always a sign of hope for him. Hope that someday he would be free of this place, some day he could restore his honor, and that someday he could return home. But as the sun crept over the horizon Zuko's hope was suddenly replaced by fear; a massive host of fire nation troops were spilling onto the planes, and the Zuko saw it, the litter that was only used for one type of person: Crown Royalty. Azula was here, and she was going to finish what uncle had started.

"No more" Zuko said to the wind, "No more running, this time I stand, this time I fight."

This time he was going to take her head on, whether he won or not, this time it is to defend my city, my friends, my home. Just like that it hit Zuko, whether he liked it or not this was his new home, this was his last sanctuary, and he would die to defend it.

"Ready the trebuchets captain." Azula spoke in her calmest terms, she was so exited she could hardly maintain her cold demeanor.

Zuko watched as the forces assembled, the trebuchets were brought to the fore front of the forces, the trebuchets where then loaded and angled. Even from his distant perch Zuko heard the call go out "Ignite; Fire."

Azula watched with quiet interest as her forces bombarded the wall, she knew the rock would eventually crumble and fall, now it was only a matter of time before she could move her forces in.

Zuko watched hour after hour pass by as a hole slowly began to form in the wall. As the last of the trebuchets fired, and the fire nation troops began their advance towards the gap in the wall, so did Zuko.

Azula rode her basilisk at the head of the column, she wanted to be the first one to see the inner wall of Ba Sing Se, much to her surprise the way was not clear, a single man stood in her path to the inner city, a man whose long black hair covered his face. He had stripped to the waist so that his bare muscles rippled in the sun. She motioned and nine firebenders went ahead of the column to confront him.

Zuko saw the firebenders charging towards him, how many were there, 8 or 9, it did not matter he would hold them for as long as possible. Zuko breathed deep, and gently pushed his chi outward, forming his shield, he widened his stance and made his shield like stone in his mind, it was unmovable and unbreakable.

"Earth is strong!" Zuko whispered to the winds.

The firebenders fired fireballs in perfect unison, the fireballs splayed upon the shield like waves upon a perfectly round rock before dissipating. Azula watched humiliated as some of her best and brightest firebenders tried their fireball sequence over and over again and failed.

"Stream the fire at him you fools" Azula cried, and they obeyed.

This is exactly what Zuko had been waiting for, he let his shield fall and called the fire to him, he had once seen the avatar redirect fire, and if the Avatar could firebend that way; so could he. Zuko had lost all hope, all emotion, all care, and everything else except for the purpose burning in his heart.

"Water is change" Zuko whispered as he absorbed more fire into the ball. Zuko than began to pour his own power into the massive fireball, but instead of expanding as he expected it to the flames turned a searing white. Zuko turned the fireball into a wave of white fire.

Azula saw the wave of fire approaching she watched it burn nine of her best firebenders to a crisp through their defenses; at the last possible moment she forced her basilisk to leap over the wave, she looked back the wave had continued for another fifteen meters, decimating hundreds of troops. Azula only knew of one man capable of this level of firebending: this man must be the infamous Jeong Jeong the deserter. No matter, she would defeat him.

Zuko watched his sister, the newest threat to the last sanctuary. She turned back to face him, she jumped into the air, did a double spin kick releasing two fireballs. She flowed into a triple flip drop kick, releasing a massive fireball.

"Air is free" Zuko whispered ducking under the first fireball, and dodging to the left of the second. The third fireball was to large to go around and to low to duck underneath but to big for him to jump over. Air is free; freedom from limitations and worldly concerns, he could do anything. Zuko jumped and shot white fire at the ground propelling himself over Azula's fireball.

Azula watched in amazement as the guardian flew over her most powerful attack, landing lightly on his feet and rushing towards her, she began to bend lightning. The guardian's hair flew out of his face and his scar became visible, Azula realized that it was Zuko. She shot the lightning from her fingertips just as Zuko's hand closed around hers.

Zuko felt the lightning flow into his arm and down into his stomach, his sea of chi; he brought his other arm up to his sister's stomach and let the lightning flow out.

"Fire is power," Zuko whispered into his sister's ear, "Fire strikes back"

Azula shivered at her brother's words, they rang with a power that she never wanted to face again, ever. For the first time in her life, Azula felt real fear. Then she felt a slight tingle in her gut followed by searing pain. The lightning had flown into the gold, which superheated and became like a firebrand against her skin, then when the gold could hold no more the lightning finally entered her body; and she fell mercifully into darkness.

Zuko watched in horror as his sister collapsed in his arms. He looked and behind him an Earth kingdom battalion was filling in the gap in the wall. In front of him the Fire nation column stood in shock, Zuko raised his arms and a bubble of white fire surrounded him and his sister, Zuko flexed his arms and pushed them out; and the bubble exploded. When the black smoke finally cleared Zuko and Azula were gone.

Note: Remember the psuedo angst the next chapter is going to get angsty; very, very, ANGSTY. Will seem to be lemony or limey but really won't be.

And please I want reviews, lots of reviews I don't care if they are flames or fluff, just hit me with um.


	6. Chapter 6

Children of Agni

Chapter 6 Unconditionally

Zuko held little sister in his arms as he walked in wilderness, by some good fate he had found good shelter: a seemingly earthbended tent out in the in the wilds near the bays, and in it were some rags and some earthenware cups and plates. Zuko set his sister on the floor, took his hands up to her chest and tore her chest plate into two pieces and removed them he then did the same to her leggings and boots. She now lay naked, and Zuko saw how severe the damage really was. The gold had scorched her flesh; her body was now covered in intricate swirling patterns of deep black burns. Thank Agni the lightning had not been conducted into her metal boots or her feet may have been ruined.

There was a good deal of shrubbery surrounding their shelter, Zuko went out and searched until he found a common aloa-rose bush. He picked an armful of leaves and went back into the tent; he took one leaf and milked it into his palm. A greenish clear substance came out of the leaf. He rubbed the raw burn salve between his palms and began to apply it to his sister's burns.

Even though he had to apply the salve to some of her more intimate places, Zuko felt no lust as he worked. He worked tirelessly making sure that her flesh absorbed the salve, he made these wounds; now he sought to unmake them.

Zuko only left Azula's side to get food and more salve supplies. Two days later Azula opened her eyes as Zuko was applying the salve to her arms. She couldn't move and eventually her brother gently sang her back to sleep.

Azula awoke for the second time, and this time she was aware of her nakedness, and of her brother massaging one of her breasts, and she aware of the cool salve, and the hot burning pain, and she was ashamed. She sought to alleviate her pain, she raised her arm and made fire in her palm, she tried to burn his arm. Zuko guessing her intent grabbed her arm and brought it up to his face, right over his good eye. He was offering her the one last bit of dignity he had. Azula couldn't do it; she let the flames die out, her brother went back to his work. Azula began to cry.

Azula no longer resisted her brother, when he put some food in her mouth she ate it, when he put a cup to her lips she drank. When he came to administer to her bodily functions she did not resist his cleansing. He spoke very little giving her instructions when the situation called for it and every night he would sing her to sleep. However when he touched her she felt as though he was pouring life into her. She knew every inch of his hands and grew accustomed to his masseur's skills; she came to enjoy his administrations. Slowly Azula began to recover and move, after a week she was able to sit up and eat with Zuko's help. Their diet consisted of mostly berries, crushed nuts, and water Zuko got from a nearby tributary to the bay.

Then one day Zuko noticed that her burns were starting to recede, they would leave permanent scars to be sure but she would recover without crippling damage, his burn had been much, much worse. Azula noticed her recovering health in another way: one day while he was administering the salve to her breasts, she felt every inch of his hands and their skilled and gentle touch, she felt her nipples harden and her moist heat between her thighs. As he began to work down her body to her thighs she felt more heat build up between her legs.

Zuko reached her thighs and removed the cloth that hid her most intimate region. He noted his sister's arousal but thought it mere the natural physical reaction. Azula, exposed, blushed a deep crimson, but Zuko did not feel embarrassed, ashamed or aroused. He himself had more control over his body; two years at sea with near unlimited freedom had well stripped him of his innocence. His dark demeanor always seamed to attract female attention. He had of course ventured into the romantic world on many occasions when his men were on leave.

There were but a few pleasures he had not, and would not, indulge in: homosexual relations and incestuous relations. The fact that his sister could not control her body like he could his did not disturb him in the slightest, she probably had never engaged in the pleasures of the flesh; such an act was below a princess.

Azula lay there exposed and embarrassed, watching for her brother's reaction, but Zuko's face remained steady and stoic, betraying no emotion. He finished with her thighs and covered her most intimate area with the cloth and then finished her legs and gave her some water to drink saying nothing.

Azula's condition continued to improve; soon she was able to sit up without Zuko's help and administer the salve to some of her more intimate regions, then she would turn over and Zuko would administer to her back and legs. She would become aroused every time and he would disregard it every time.

Then finally after three weeks of recovery Zuko wrapped his arms around Azula's torso, raised her to her feet and helped her take a few steps and then lay her back down. As she lay her head down she felt that her top knot had slid down to the back of her head, Zuko had never taken it out, the symbol of her allegiance to their father was still in place.

As soon as Azula could walk without Zuko's support he started giving her personal space he would only insist on being there to apply salve to her back and to sing her to sleep at night. Azula did not enjoy the space she felt so helpless without her brother caring for her, when he got up to leave one day she put on a short robe he had made for her and followed him.

They stopped a fairway onto the pass and Zuko turned and faced Azula. The sun was just rising and the sky was painted a brilliant shade of red.

"Is there any particular reason you have joined me on my morning walk?"

Azula knelt in front of her brother and gracefully whipped off the clasp that held her top knot in place and presented it to her brother saying "I once sought your dethronement; now I seek your forgiveness and your love, will you accept me?

Zuko watched with quiet awe as sister humbled herself before him. He took her clasp, her crown, pocketed it took her hands and raised her to her feet enveloping her in a warm and gentle hug.

"You are my sister, of course I forgive you."


End file.
